


spellbound

by Lertsek



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Eye Contact, M/M, aka idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lertsek/pseuds/Lertsek
Summary: Mingi can't look away from the mesmerizing entity that is Jeong Yunho. But really, can you blame him?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Mingi's Birthday Bash





	spellbound

There’s something mesmerizing about the way Yunho moves.

It’s different from San and his _constant_ movement, different from Yeosang with his elegance in every twist and turn and different from Wooyoung and his force that could split open the world. 

Yunho moves in a different way from Mingi, Mingi who looks at himself and sees a too large body, flailing arms and legs that don’t keep up, three-four steps behind from where Yunho stands in a perfect ending pose. Yunho has told him on numerous occasions that this is not true, that Mingi’s body doesn’t flail as much as he thinks it does as he continues to master the control of it as the years pass by. 

And Mingi wants to believe Yunho’s words, he does, especially because it’s coming from someone who flows over a stage, or through a room, or out of his seat at the breakfast table and to the shower so he can start his day. He moves from point A to point B and makes it seem like an elaborate dance dumbed down to it’s killing points. Sharp angles and pointy elbows because that’s what Yunho _is._ A giant with a big body who knows how to use it even if his elbows could kill on impact. 

Mingi isn’t jealous, sometimes he just wishes he had the same ease coursing through his body, the same effortless flair oozing off of him. But he doesn’t, and that’s okay. At least he still gets to watch.

And watch Mingi does. Eyes tracking over Yunho’s form as it stretches itself out when he enters the kitchen in one of San’s shirts after just getting out of bed because the laundry got mixed up again and at this point, all eight of them have seized to care. Eyes that keep watching as skin pokes out because San’s shirt just doesn’t cover all that is Yunho and Mingi is completely and utterly okay with that. 

His gaze finds Yunho in dressing room mirrors and during interviews, in the middle of variety programs and while performing because the crowd can’t look away from the entity burning up the stage before them and neither can Mingi. 

He knows he should look away—especially when he is caught—which is more often than not because most of the time he finds Yunho’s eyes staring right back at him. As if Yunho was waiting for Mingi, anticipating. 

Yunho never averts his eyes, always daring Mingi to look away first. These instances make heat flare up at the back of Mingi’s neck and then his entire body, a restlessness that settles and doesn’t go away for an hour. Mingi has always been an amazing liar, embarrassment is something that he can’t talk himself out of though. Not even he can trick his own brain from withholding that emotion.

Mingi knows he should look away from Yunho, especially now, when the boy is sitting hunched over in front of the mirror practicing finger tutting, tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he tries to connect one slide of a finger with the other. It doesn’t help that Yunho’s hands are big and nice and look veiny and—

Mingi gets up from where he splayed himself out over the ground to recatch his breath after Yunho made him go over a turn fourteen times to get it exactly right, and bends down again to go through his bag to search for his water bottle. 

He doesn’t see the glance Yunho gives him in the mirror, knowing smile on his lips, his eyes trailing down to Mingi’s throat as his adam’s apple bobs with every swallow. When Mingi wipes his mouth and turns to ask if they’re starting again or if they should just pack it up for the night, Yunho doesn’t draw his already staring eyes away, just smiles and says _maybe one more time_. 

Mingi tries to direct his eyes away from the spellbinding figure next to him as they dance, but finds himself failing, and in the end just lets himself look. Yunho’s eyes don’t leave Mingi’s throughout the entire routine. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy mango day ♡
> 
> consider leaving some kudos and a comment!
> 
> [ twitter](http://twitter.com/dreaminahero)  
> [if you want to yell through anon or drop a prompt to get my mind vibing ](https://curiouscat.me/lertsek)


End file.
